Crazy Hair Theory
by MercuryAshlingPrincess
Summary: A Conversation Between Two Slytherins About A Certain Griffindor. OneShot. ENJOY!


HEY!

After A Long Writers Blockage, I Have Returned!  
I finished this story last night, I don't remember where I got the idea from, but I know I got the inspiration from a clear mind, and my room being arranged differently.  
Weird I know, lol. Anyways, Here You Guys Go I Hope You Enjoy It.  
Lemme Know What You Think!

Pairing - None  
Rating - Well Theres Only 1 Bad Word In It So Pretty Much Anyone Can Read This I Guess

I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Its Characters. All I Own Are My Ideas.

---------------------------------------------

Two figures sat resting in the shade under one of the hundreds of trees sourrounding the Hogwarts Lake. One, who had black silky hair and piercing blue eyes, had his back propped up against the tree, legs streched out before him, one of which was cossed over the other. A book held open in one of his hands, the other occasionally flipping a page over as he read. The other boy, whoms hair was so blonde it was nearly white, and with similar piercing eyes as his friend, except his were a grey colour, lay on his stomache. His legs bent so that they were rocking in the air behind him, and his head was pillowed on his crossd arms.

Sighing, he watched a small group of other students joking around in and out of the lake.

Not even placing the book down, his friend asked, "What's wrong?"

The only reply was a low grunt, and then silence.

Rolling his eyes, the dark haired boy went back to his book. Only to stop, as another sigh escaped past his companys lips. Rolling his eyes, he tried to ignore the other boy and focused all his attention onto his book.

About an hour later, the blonde haired boy kicked his companion with his one of his feet. The boy glanced up over his book for a moment, then shutting it, asked with a raised eyebrow, "Draco did you just kick me?" His friend responded by kicking him once more, but this time the boy retaliated. Leaning away from the tree, the boy raised his book a little into the air, before bringing it right back down ontop of Draco's head.

"Ow! Blaise? What was that for!" Draco turned onto his back and sat up. Rubbing his head and facing Blaise with a sneer on his face.

"For acting like a child...whipe that look off of your face, before it sticks like that forever," Blaise respoded as he re-opened his book and rested his back once again against the tree. Pouting, Draco stuck out his tounge at his friend.

"Yes mother," he mumbled under his breath, looking over his shoulder at the lake. A minute later, he looked over at Blaise with a weird look on his face. Blaise of course, didn't see the blonde's expression. He was too occupied trying to find where he had left off, before he was 'so rudely interupted'.

"Hey Blaise?" Draco was once more looking over his shoulder towards the lake.

Sighing (knowing that his reading would now have to wait), Blaise threw his book to the side and leaned his head against the tree, eyes closed. "What now Draco?"

"What is she doing?"

"What?" Blaise asked looking at Draco.

"Exactly!" said the blonde, looking at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Draco, what the hell are you going on about!" asked Blase, throwing his hands in the air, slightly confused and a little frustrated.

Draco pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "What in Merlin's name is 'She' doing?"

Blaise strained his neck slightly to look past Draco at the many student surrounding the lake. "She who? By the looks of it there are at least 20 'She's' down there," Blaise pointed out, not botering to look back at Draco.

"Granger." Draco stated.

"What about her?" Blaise asked, trying to spot her out.

"What is she doing? Draco said, raising his voice as if Blaise were deaf.

Rolling his eyes Blaise replyed sarcasticly, "Well if I could see her I would be able to tell you now wouldn't I?"

Draco shifted over a little, reveling a fairly large group of students infront of a very large rock. On top of which sat none other then Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and his sister Ginny. They were all looking down onto the group, smiling, laughing, and cheering. Shifting his attention downward slightly, he caught Hermione Granger do a back flip.

"Uhh...she's doing gymnastics?" Blaise stated, keeping his eyes on the comotion. Another student, a boy from Ravenclaw, who's name Blaise didn't even want to attempt to pronounce, did a double back flip. "They are challenging eachother?" He added in.

"Why?" Complained Draco, who sounded amused, but tried to hide it as a sneer. Failing miserably.

"Fun?" chirped Blaise.

"What is wrong with this school?" Draco asked, not quite to Blaise.

Laughing Blaise watched as Hermione walked away from the group, as he watched her he heared Draco start to laugh to himself and say, "Ha ha, I bet she gave up. Pathetic girl."

Rolling his eyes, Blaise watched as Hermione turned back around from where she stood. Some ten feet or so away from the group. She motioned for everyone to clear a path for her, which they all quickly did. Much to Blaise's delight, they moved closer to the huge rock, so that he could still see clearly what it was she was going to do. Also to his delight, Draco seemed interested as well, since he finnaly stopped talking.

All of a sudden, Hermione started to run down the cleared path. Stopping, but only for a split second, the next thing Blaise knew, Hermione was air borne twisting three times before landing perfectly on her feet.

Awestruck, Blaise turned his attention to Draco, who had the exact same expression on his face. The group started to cheer, as Hermione walked back over to them. They cheered louder as the Ravenclaw boy held up his hands in defeat.

Laughing, Blaise got up onto his feet.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, looking up at his friend.

Blaise didn't reply, he just walked to the side of the tree, where a branch hung low enough to be used as a bench, and sat down. The back of his shoulder against the tree, and one legged propped up on the branch.

Draco moved to where Blaise had sat against the tree, and watched as the group of students all split off. One half going back to the school, the other, which were the golden trio and Ginny, headed towards the dock.

"You know what. I have a theory about Granger." Draco said out of no where, as he plucked a blade of grass from the ground.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you go this long talking about her without saying something vulgar." Blaise stated, as he watched Draco cup the blade of grass between his thumbs.

"Shut up," Draco mumbled as he brought his thumbs close to his mouth. Using the blade of grass to make a whistle sound.

Laughing, Blaise asked Draco to continue with his "theory", as he himself plucked a blade of grass to whistle with.

"It's called the Crazy Hair Theory." Draco continued, wincing as Blaise whistled in his ear.

"Really now?" Blaise asked, dodging Draco's flying fist.

"Yea, you see," Draco turned to face Blaise more, so that the dark haired boy could see his hands, "the crazy first starts in the brain." Draco put his finger tips together but kept his palms far apart so it looked like an oval, "then it slowly comes twisting out."

Blaise looked at his friend very closely, before falling off of the branch and onto his back, laughing.

"I'm serious! She's crazy! And with all that curly thick hair, it's trying to force itself out of her brain. But since her hair is so thick, it's going extremly slow. Blaise will you stop laughing! I'm serious!" Draco yelled at his friend, who was now rolling slightly, clutching his stomache.

Breathing, and wiping a tear from his eye, Blaise looked up at Draco's face. Which was straight. "Oh my god, you are being serious!" Which sent Bliase in another fit of laughs, as he rose to his feet. Walking away from his blonde haired friend.

"Where are you going?" Draco exclaimed, kneeling to retrieve Blaise's book from the ground, before running to catch up with him.

Unknown to the two male Slytherins, they were being watched by two female Griffindors.

"They, are weird."

"You can say that again Gin."

"Hermione...they are weird."

Looking at her red headed friend, Hermione shook her head, laughing, "It's their brains. You see, the crazy first starts in the brain, and then slowly makes its way out through the hair."

Ginny, without missing a beat, stated with a straight face, "Yea, and with all that gel Malfoy uses, it's taking longer for it to get out."

---------------------------------------------

Well I Hope You Guys Enjoed it!  
And I also hope you guys review.

Much Love!

MercuryAshlingPrincess


End file.
